Edea Lee
Mrgrgr! Edea Lee is one of the party members in the Bravely Default series. She was a wrestler in EDBW's women division before getting called up to WVGCW along with her new tag partner, Agnès Oblige. In the Bravely Default Franchise My name is Edea Lee. Daughter of the Templar. I take pride in that fact. In my blood. Yet, my father... '' Edea Lee was born and raised in the mountain kingdom of Eternia, the Land of Immortality. Her father, Braev Lee, is the Grand Marshal of Eternia. She also has an mother in hospice, Mahzer Lee. Edea was sent out for her first mission as a member of the Eternian Sky Knights to capture the wind vestal, Agnes Oblige. During her mission, she sees her comrades act with cruelty, leading to her turning traitor and joining Agnes and her friends on their quest instead. Edea is quick to judge others, usually ruling them as "Black as pitch" or "White as snow." She has an extremely short fuse and is usually the first person of her party to pick a fight with those she dislikes, but she is also fiercely loyal to her friends. Edea has the highest physical strength of the party thanks to her lifelong training back home. She also has a deep love of sweets, though her cooking, featuring recipes such as a jam and butter omelet, leave much to be desired. In EDBW 'Season 1' On March 28, 2014, Edea made her EDBW debut in a fatal four-way against Jinx, Naoto Shirogane, and Elizabeth. While she was able to eliminate Elizabeth, her attempt to take on both Jinx and Naoto at the same time backfired. She bounced back with her first win in a match against Joanna Dark, earning her a spot in a 6-woman ladder match for the vacant EDBW Women's Championship. However, she was unable to capture the title as she was more focused on her opponents than climbing the ladder. 'Season 2' The debuting Sophitia Alexandra was Edea's first opponent of the season. The match was brutal fight to the end, but Edea was unable to earn a victory. Her next battle was with Cynthia, but a roll-up led to another loss. Edea decided to go into the tag team division, allying with Curly Brace to form Brave Story. Their first match together was against S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. in a losing effort. 'Season 3' Brave Story next fought A.P.M. in a tables match, but Kerrigan put Curly through a table to make it two tag losses in a row. Edea got back into singles action in a fatal four-way with Tron Bonne, Robin, and Saria, but once again couldn't get the win. Edea was placed in a special 8-woman tournament to determine a new contender for the EDBW Women's Championship. The quarter-finals was a rematch with Joanna Dark which ended in the same result, moving Edea to the semi-finals against Cynthia in another rematch. This time Edea braved through, advancing to the finals against R. Mika. But the run came to an end as Mika edged out Edea to claim the contendership and later on the title. Hoping to capitalize on the momentum from the tournament victories, Edea went after Robin for the EDBW Hardcore Championship, but couldn't pull it off. She then fought Ellie in a tables match, but had great difficultly in putting Ellie through a table with her powerful slams, leading to another loss. Curly turned on Edea prior to Killscr3n, setting up a steel cage match between the two, which Curly won handedly. 'Season 4''' After taking a short break to start the season, Edea hoped to overcome her recent struggles in a match against Princess Elise. But once again Edea had problems getting moves in, and it resulted in another loss. Non-Royal Rumble Record Category:Square Enix Category:Active Category:Face Category:Female Wrestler